


It takes two to tango!!

by Nakkimakkara



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: AU, F/M, M/M, high school prom au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-26 01:37:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1669922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakkimakkara/pseuds/Nakkimakkara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>high school prom au, where everything does not go as planned</p>
            </blockquote>





	It takes two to tango!!

It is embarrassing to spend your entire prom as a wall rose. It’s even more embarrassing if you have date. The only reason why Raiden was left behind was because he couldn’t dance, not at all. And now his date was dancing with school’s principal Campbell. Perfect night, yes this surely wasn’t what he had thought his prom night would look like. All he could do right now was to stand there and watch irritated sipping punch occasionally. Only to fuel the flames he felt like someone was watching him all this time, they were probably laughing at him, judging him and spreading made up lies. Yes that was the way high school student worked, made fun of everyone without mercy, and ruined their whole school experience. Raiden was often made fun of because he looked girly with long white hair and long eyelashes, but he didn’t really care what they said about him, he was at school to study not to make friends.   
Slowly he noticed someone was approaching him from the shadows of dimly lit room. Only sometimes flashing disco lights were there to help him see who was closing the distance between them. All he could make out was that the one approaching him was taller male with long hair. He had no idea who it was. As he came closer Raiden could see his tightly fit dark suit that looked really expensive and out of place. His jacket was open and it revealed nice vest with some kind of chain attached on it and loosely tied necktie which had pin on it. His long dark hair loosely tied rested on one of his shoulders some of his hair flowed down from his forehead with slight wave. To be honest, as hot as he was he surely didn’t look like high school student. His dark hair and little beard he had made his almost transparent skin seem even paler. This man looked like he had run away from one of those vampire movies Raiden had watched one night. His piercing pale blue eyes locked into Raidens own eyes making everything little bit uncomfortable.   
“Alone at prom I see” his voice had rich accent but it suited him strangely well. “But you are not the only one.” For a moment Raiden thought that he came to laugh at him, but now he wasn’t sure what did this man want form him. He was close now, almost too close; Raiden could smell his strong and dark cologne. 

“Who are you and what do you want?” Looking him straight into eyes Raiden continued: “And to inform you, I’m not alone, I came with date.”  
“Oh? Well I can’t see her, so I’m going to assume you were dumped, am I right?” His voice so husky and that low chuckle made it clear that he was making fun of him right now.   
“…” Ignoring him was the best decision he could come up with. While looking away from this taller stranger Raiden tried to see where Rose was, only to notice that she was having fun with her friends forgetting all about her date. Soon there was hand blocking his view, placed on the wall right next to his head.  
“You know, it’s rude to ignore people Raiden” Words spoken this time harshly   
“Who are you and why do you know me?” This time his response was even colder. Though it made this weirdo grin like a fool and shake his head.  
“Vamp.”  
“You surely live by your name.” Raiden added sarcastically.  
“My appearance? No, no I’m called Vamp because…” During his small pause he leaned even closer so their faces were just inches apart: “I am bi sexual. And I am really interested in you.”

**Author's Note:**

> oh my god, yeah i made something again. will update more chapters in this one when i have more time!   
> oh and i used these as references for their suits:  
> Vamp: http://image.dhgate.com/albu_382873335_00/1.0x0.jpg  
> Raiden: http://s3.amazonaws.com/cmi-niche/assets/pictures/18538/content_jacket.jpg?1326739377


End file.
